You're A Very Skilled Doctor
by CadetCarter
Summary: Carter has feelings she didn't know she had. Sam/Janet First-time


**You're A Very Skilled Doctor**

Sam sat on the edge of the infirmary bed, rubbing her injured knee. She fell pretty hard while dodging a rogue staff blast on their last mission to P9X-309. She watched as Dr. Janet Fraiser performed her post-mission rounds on the rest of SG-1. Sam was to be the last examined, not because she was the most seriously injured, but because Janet had said she "was saving the best for last." That made Sam smile. She liked that the doctor cared for her, not only as a patient, but as her best friend. _Best friend_. Sam watched as Janet glided from patient to patient with the grace of a swan. Her hands gently probing with a feather-soft touch. She noticed Janet's hair was getting long as she pushed an errant stand behind her right ear and flashed Sam a smile that could melt an icecap. Sam acted as though she had heard the Colonel's joke, but all she could hear was her own heart beating so loudly it made it hard to think. She wasn't smiling about the Colonel, but for some reason she didn't want Janet to think otherwise. She really didn't want to explain why she had been staring at her with a goofy grin for the past 10 minutes. Not that there was a weird reason. She was admiring her _beautiful_ best friend.

'_She's my best friend and I've never told her how beautiful she is' _Sam thought _'I'm terrible.' _

She mentally kicked herself for never having told Janet that she had amazingly beautiful brown eyes and a world-class smile, not to mention curves that would make an hourglass jealous. She was afraid. Afraid that Janet would read too deeply into the compliments and become too uncomfortable to continue their friendship. Sure, Janet _did_ compliment _her_ on an almost daily basis, but she was probably just being a good friend.

'_How could I be so stupid?! She probably thinks that I think she's hideous and unworthy of any kind of compliment. I'm a terrible friend.'_

Her brows furrowed at the sudden realization. As the rest of SG-1 left the infirmary with a nod and a smile, Sam gave her own nod and smile. It was Sam's turn to be examined now and she watched as Janet's shapely hips swayed towards her. Her heart leapt, leaving behind a pool of butterflies.

'_I must just be nervous about the exam'_

Janet lightly touched Sam's wrist. "How are you feeling, Major?" She made her way down to Sam's knee, placing a warm hand on Sam's exposed upper-thigh.

Sam felt herself blush. "Uh…I'm fine…sore, but fine."

"Well, the scratches and bruising appear to only be superficial." She unconsciously licked her lips as her hands glided down Sam's leg. "I'll wrap it and then you can get back to saving the world. How's that sound?"

"Like a plan, Jan." She flashed a toothy smile at the giggling brunette.

Janet wrapped her knee with precision. Sam couldn't help but admire the other woman's skill. "You amaze me, Janet." The words left her mouth before she new how to stop them.

Janet looked up with a bashful grin. "How's that, Major?"

Sam could feel the blush return. "Well…I…it's just…you…uh" She had no idea what to say. She knew she was in complete awe of the doctor, but she didn't know why. "You're a very skilled doctor." She felt so dumb.

"And that amazes you?"

"Well, no…I guess not. I mean, everyone knows you're brilliant…it's not a secret…I just think you handle it well and I guess it amazes me that you're so humble…even though you're brilliant." _'Wow, Sam, nice one.'_

Sam had never seen a bigger smile on the doctors face. Janet was as red as a lobster. "Thank you, Sam. It really means a lot that you think so highly of me, but I'm far from brilliant, especially in comparison to you. Your intellect could run circles around mine."

"That's not true, Janet! You're amazing and the SGC wouldn't be what it is without you!" Sam didn't know why she was shouting.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Sam. Why are you getting so worked up all of the sudden?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Janet. No one does. You deserve to know how much of an asset you are to this command…to everyone. You're a brilliant, beautiful doctor and there should be billboards saying so." Sam was almost in tears. So was Janet.

'_Sam thinks I'm beautiful?!'_

"I…I don't know what to say, Sam." A tear slid down her cheek. She leapt forward and tangle Sam into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Sam smoothed her fingers through soft, dark hair. "I calls 'em as I sees 'em, Doc."

Janet laughed and slowly pulled away. Motioning towards Sam's knee, "You're all done here if you want to get back to work." She picked up the chart on the opposite bed. "Would you like to come for lunch tomorrow? I'm sure Cassie would love to see you."

"That would be great!" She hopped off of the bed and headed for the door.

"Great! How's 12?"

"I'll be there." She smile once more at Janet and headed to her lab.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janet hadn't stopped smiling all day. She was still smiling as she stirred the pasta on the stove before taking a large sip of wine.

'_Sam is so sweet. No wonder she is my best friend. And she is so good with Cassie. I love how gentle and nurturing she is with her.'_

She smiled even bigger and turned on the radio. She started to dance and sing and didn't even hear Sam come in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could smell the delicious aroma of Janet's cooking a mile down the road. As she walked in the door she could hear the radio blaring and the small brunette singing along in unison. She smiled as she leaned against the kitchen's frame, watching the doctor stir as she sang and wiggled her hips to the beat. She was breathtaking, Sam thought. She had no idea Janet could move like that, and that VOICE! It was like all the angels were singing at once. She had never seen or heard anything so beautiful. It didn't help that the small woman was wearing very old, very tight jeans with a nice hole under the back, left pocket. Sam could see thin, pink, lacey panties try to escape through the hole. Janet's top was a small tank that didn't even come close to covering her mid-section. Her tanned body glistened with sweat as she stood over the stove. Sam was almost an hour early and was sure that Janet had been working in the garden and had yet to shower and change clothes. She didn't want her to change. This outfit was more than nice. Janet spun around, with eyes closed, using the stirring spoon as a microphone. Sam stifled a laugh as she saw that the brunette's large breasts were bouncing freely in the low-cut top. She felt her mouth water. Janet opened her eyes and screamed.

"Jesus, Sam! You scared the hell out of me!" She sat the spoon down and turned off the radio. She laughed nervously and turned a bright shade of red.

"How much of that did you see?"

"A pretty fair amount, Janet, and I must say…you've got some moves." She wiggled her hips to impersonate her friend.

Janet placed a firm slap on Sam's arm. "Oh grow up." Her lips were nearly in her eyes. "Watch the food while I change, would ya?" She started up the stairs to her bedroom. Sam watched her wiggle, step by step, smooth curves swaying from side to side.

'_What are you doing, Sam? She's your best friend, you can't think about her like that. No matter how beautiful she is, she's straight and so are you. At least you think you are.'_ She stirred the pasta and checked the roast in the oven. _'I've never been attracted to a woman before. So why am I so attracted to Janet?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janet removed her sweaty clothes and took a quick shower. Now clean and dry, she wasn't sure what she should wear. She had never had so much trouble getting dressed. She really wanted to impress Sam. She was her friend and she really cared what she thought of her.

'_I don't have to impress Sam. We've been friends for years and she's seen me at my worst. No, I have to find something. She looks so amazing tonight in those tight jeans and buttoned down shirt. She has such an amazing athletic body. Tall and lean. God, her thighs are so firm and soft. I could have left my hand there forever during her exam, but then what kind of doctor would I be? I think I'll wear this."_

She dressed in a short, loose, violet skirt that barely covered her cheeks. A thin, white bra that left nothing to the imagination as her taught, dark nipples shown through easily. She finished with a quarter-sleeve buttoned down in soft cream.

'_I hope she likes it. I'll just unbutton a few of these top ones just to be safe'_

She smiled mischievously as she looked in the mirror. Janet had been well aware of her attraction to the beautiful Major for quite some time now and knew that she could never have Sam, she was straight and married to the military. But sometimes she felt that she shared the same feelings, like today in the kitchen. As Janet opened her eyes she saw the desire in Sam's eyes before she broke into a teasing smile. All she can do is hope.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt small, gentle arms wrap around her waist and was shocked to see that it wasn't Cassie. It was Janet! This felt too good.

"Thanks for watching the stove, Sam, and for coming in the first place." Her arms were still locked around Sam's waist and she sat her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Cass has been whining for a week for me to get you over here."

Sam sat finished pasta back on the stove, but didn't release herself from Janet's grip. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I really missed you…and Cassie."

"We missed you too, Sam. It's been kind of lonely not having my best friend around to share the latest gossip with." They both laughed and Sam turned to hug Janet thoughtfully. Janet sighed deeply as she tightened her grip on Sam. Sam couldn't help but smile. "You're the greatest friend I've ever had, Janet…thank you."

Janet traced the dip in Sam's lower back with gentle circles. "Your welcome…and thank you for being the greatest friend I've ever had, Sam."

"No prob." She cupped Janet's face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Before either could say a word, Cassie burst through the front door and latched onto Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I finished everything on my plate….now can I go?" Cassie looked at her mother with desperation in her eyes. "I promise I wont stay up late and I'll call before I go to bed." She flashed an innocent smile.

Janet wrapped her arms across her chest and Sam was struck blind by the amount of cleavage that emerged. "Fine, but you have to be home by lunch tomorrow. Understood?" The young girl smiled and hugged her mother before moving on to hug Sam. She grabbed her overnight bag and ran for the door. "Love you guys, BYE!" and she was gone. Sam and Janet just laughed and cleared the table. Sam loaded the leftovers into the refrigerator and watched as Janet slowly bent down to pick up a fallen fork. Sam nearly fell over at the sight of Janet's firm, round, panty-clad cheeks.

They spent the rest of the day on the porch chatting and watching the sun go down. They decided to go inside and have a drink. Janet bent over in front of Sam to pour each of them a glass of wine. She caught Sam's eyes wander down her blouse. "If you want to drink more you are more than welcome to stay the night."

Shaking some sense back into her head Sam replied, "I wouldn't want to impose, Janet."

"You wouldn't be imposing, Sam. Besides, it feels kind of creepy being here alone, what with Cassandra staying at a friends. I really wouldn't mind the company."

"Then I guess……pour me another." The two shared a grin and continued to drink. Neither felt even slightly buzzed yet and they were already halfway through the second bottle. Sam was sitting in the middle of the couch with Janet's feet in her lap sharing a humorous story of a rash the team procured on a past mission. "I can't believe I got it all the way up……well……you know." Sam blushed and looked at the fireplace.

"I applied the cream, remember, Major?" She giggled when Sam nodded with embarrassment.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sam spoke up. "You look lovely tonight, Janet. You really do."

"Look who's talkin'"

Sam explored her fashion choice. "I'm in an old pair of jeans and a dress shirt……I wouldn't say it's the most endearing outfit."

"It hugs all the right places…..I'd give anything to have your body."

Sam was completely surprised. How could Janet not love the body she has. "You've gotta be kiddin' me, Janet. Have you ever looked in a mirror? I'd cut off my left foot to have your curves. Then maybe I wouldn't get mistaken for a man all the time."

Janet blushed. "Thank you, Sam."

"You really are beautiful, Jan. I can't believed you don't see it."

"Me?! I can't believe you don't see how gorgeous you are. Those longs legs, flat stomach, amazing blue eyes….and don't even get me started on that smile." She took a long drink from her glass. _'I can't believe I told her that! Please don't run, Sam, please.'_

Sam lowered her head and tried not to smile too big in fear of dying with embarrassment. _'She thinks my eyes are amazing. Oh god, what do I say?'_

"…uh…thanks."

Janet pulled her legs back and sat upright. "Oh, Sam, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Worry flooded her face and Sam brushed a piece of hair from the smaller woman's face.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. I'm just at a loss for words. I think the same thing about you, Janet, but I'm afraid that I'm becoming too attracted to you and I don't know how to stop it. I don't want to ruin our friendship and I'm afraid if I say anything more--I will,"

Janet pulled her into a hug and played with the soft hairs at the base of her neck. "I was scared to ruin our friendship too."

"_Were_ scared?"

"I've known for a long time that I was attracted to you, but to say it would have been a disaster. I just knew it. You mean so much to me and I felt that I would much rather keep quiet and have you as a friend than to tell you how I felt and lose you forever, and I couldn't do that to Cassie. She wouldn't be able to stand us not being friends." They held each other for a while and Sam stoked the brunettes soft hair. She pulled away slightly and kissed Janet's temple. And then her forehead. Then her nose. She caressed a soft cheek with her thumb as Janet leaned forward, centimeters from her mouth. After a few seconds Sam closed the gap and brushed her lips across the smaller woman's. They closed their eyes and basked in the softness of each others lips. They slowly pulled apart, watching the desire that burned in one another's eyes. Then their lips met again, this time more passionately. Sam felt Janet's tongue trace her bottom lip and parted both to allow the small brunette access. Their tongues stroked and their lips sucked. They pulled apart, flushed and breathless.

Sam ran her hand from the back of Janet's neck to the tip of her cleavage. Janet drew a sharp breath. Sam unbuttoned two more of the buttons at the top of Janet's blouse and slowly slid a warm hand to cup the petite woman's breast. Janet closed her eyes and Sam placed her mouth on the other woman's slim neck. She undid the rest of the buttons and moved her hand to Janet's thigh. She caressed softly up her toned thigh and cupped her sun-kissed buttocks. Janet moaned and Sam felt her desire take charge. She slid up her back and unhooked her bra with one swift motion. Janet was now completely topless and flushed from head to toe. Sam lowered her friend into the cushions and lay on top of her. They met once again in a passionate kiss and Sam's hand moved across the doctor's breast's and abdomen. They were breathing hard and she could hear Janet's heart beating rapidly. She wanted to make this woman happy, but she didn't know how. She had never been with a woman before this and wasn't sure what she should do next.

They continued to kiss deeply and Janet's hands were doing some exploring of their own. She tore Sam's shirt from her body and found pert breasts to fondle. Sam moaned into Janet's mouth and Janet raised her knee to press firmly into Sam's hot groin. Sam pulled back and closed her eyes. Then pressed another firm kiss to Janet's lips. Sam let her hands slide down the petite woman's stomach and then her pelvis. She rested her hand on her inner thigh and caressed passionate circles into tight muscle. Janet shivered and began a rhythm with her groin-encased knee. Sam's knees became weak with pleasure. She slowly slid her hand up the beautiful doctor's thigh until she reached very moist panties.

"Oh God, Sam….._ahh_." Janet could barely speak. She moved her hips slightly to calm her near explosive arousal.

Sam locked her lips on one of the brunettes firm breasts and slid a ready hand under damn cloth to feel the arousal she had caused. Janet cried out in pleasure as Sam slipped two fingers between damn folds. She thrust in and out and placed a firm thumb on Janet's center to rub gentle circles.

"_Ooohhh…Saaam…ooooh…oo…aaaahhhh!_" The smaller woman rocked with tremors. Arching her back and running her hands threw short blonde hair. She reached up and caught Sam's lips in a passionate kiss and pushed the blonde backwards into the cushions. She quickly and smoothly removed the taller woman's pants and undergarments with surgical precision. She lowered her small frame between Sam's legs and push the entirety of her body into Sam's dripping center. The blonde gasped with passion. Janet worked her way down Sam's body using her tongue as a propeller. She braced Sam's hips with strong hands and buried her face in the blonde's moist folds. Sam had never felt anything so wonderful.

"Janet! Jesus Christ, Oh!"

The doctor licked furiously and Sam was quickly spasming with pleasure. She worked her way back up until she met with the blonde's lips. They kissed more tenderly now and lay together, caressing, and cooling their arousal. They fell into a deep sleep on the couch---naked.


End file.
